Olog-hai
( if double headed) |armour = Olog-hai armour (only visual) |attack strength = ( if double headed) |alignment = Mordor |spawn = Mordor |drops = Troll bones, Orc steel ingots |alignment needed = +500 with Mordor |cost = 120 |NPC = Mordor Orc Chieftain |armour points = 15 |added in = 6|pledge = Yes}} Olog-hai (Black Speech: Troll-folk ) were bred by Sauron at the end of the third age to be stronger and less vulnerable to sunlight. They lived mainly in southern Mirkwood and Mordor. The Olog-hai are described as being taller than a man, and covered in spiky scales, carrying war hammers and bucklers, and having claws. It is assumed that after the War of the Ring, all of the Olog-hai were killed. Behaviour Olog-hai wander around Mordor and attack any NPCs or players negatively aligned to Mordor within a 24-block range (greater tracking distance than normal foot troops). Like Mordor Orcs, Olog-hai will sometimes target players allied positively with Mordor until their alignment exceeds +100. They are far more dangerous than standard Trolls on account of their increased speed, health, and attack strength. The hammer of an Olog deals three hearts of damage and inflicts a fearsome knockback. In addition, it will also affect any other good-aligned NPCs and players close to the point of impact. Damage and knockback decrease with range, but this ability makes the Olog-hai very effective at destroying multiple foes. Olog-hai also have much stronger armour than normal Trolls, losing only three health points when hit with a mithril sword. Olog-hai only spawn naturally in Mordor, where they are subject to the same spawning conditions as other mobs. They spawn throughout the day there, regardless of light level. Sometimes, a double-headed Olog will spawn. These are stronger than the usual single-headed variety. They may spawn with armour or without it. Drops The Olog-hai drop Troll bones, and on occasion, Orc Steel ingots. They do not drop their armour or warhammer, because their warhammer is so heavy that it could not be wielded by any Man, Elf, or Dwarf, and, for a similar reason, their warhammer cannot be crafted. Their armour is also too large for any other creature to wear, so it too does not drop. (In fact, the armour and hammer are not items but part of the Olog textures, so the game doesn't even know that the Troll has them.) Combat Strategies The best way to fight an Olog is to jump into the nearest body of water and shoot them with a bow. They are quite slow in water, so it takes some time to reach you. You should keep some distance away from them, because they have a long-range attack and can kill you in one hit if you have no armour. Another one is to hide beneath or within something (a tree, rock outcropping, inside a building, a small dirt mound, etc.) as you can then hit them while being protected (they don't even attack). If you have a mount, you can try fighting them using melee combat and long polearms, but make sure your mount is fast and is armoured, as this mob's area of attack damage can easily kill an unarmoured mount, and Olog-hai are fast! In fact, the two headed variant is capable of travelling almost as quickly as the steeds of Rohan. Hiring These powerful units can be yours to command with a pledge to Mordor and an alignment of +500 and 120 silver coins. Many people favour them as they have strong armour health and attack and they beat most mobs in one on one fights! Upon killing a foe with a hired Olog, the player earns the achievement "Hammer Time" Trivia *The Olog-hai are not mentioned by name in The Lord of the Rings; the term appears only in the appendices. Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Trolls Category:Mordor Category:Hirable Category:Level 3 Mob Category:Evil